


Track 3: Can't Help Falling in Love

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Mixtape [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mostly pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Song and pairing sent by anonymous on TumblrJust a few words people have used to describe Bruce's feelings towards Clark.





	Track 3: Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley

_Inevitable_. That was the word Alfred had used when he coaxed him into the conversation in that round-a-bout way the butler had when he wanted Bruce to talk about something more emotionally meaningful than the thugs that were now off the streets thanks to Batman’s ‘near obsessive’ (Alfred’s words as well) work. That was the word that he had used when the subject’s of the closed off billionaire’s feelings came up. Feelings for someone he had once swore to take down only to befriend.

 _Natural_. That was the word Diana had used when she caught her dear friend’s eyes linger too long as the other man had exited the cave after a weekly meeting the three had. It was only natural when you worked so closely with someone, knew them better than you did yourself some days, to feel this way. It was only natural when you fought side by side with someone for so long to develop a deeper connection. He had asked sharply if she ever experienced something as trivial as what she was implying. She only smiled at his quip with a fondness that Bruce hadn’t quite expected. “With a Mr. Steve Trevor, Mr. Bruce Wayne, and plenty of women in my life, of course. Like I said, it’s only natural.”

Nothing more was said on the matter.

 _Obvious_. That was the word Tim and Damian had used. Bruce had never seen the two of them agree on something so quickly. It was at a party Bruce had asked him to come to so he could listen out for a politician he believed to have ties to Black Mask. Being in public, being his boss, he had flirted with the reporter at the end of the night. It was to keep his reputation up of course, their identities barely knew each other, and Bruce needed a discreet way to ask if he had found the connection he needed. He had. Bruce’s sons approached him that night to confront him about the flirting. When he said it was for business, the two spent the night taking bets with the Batfamily on “When Father and the alien would stop being stupid.”

He gave Damian monitor duty for the next week and the bets became less broadcasted.  

 _Unavoidable_. That was the word Dick had used that same night. The two of them had been friends since he was a little boy his eldest pointed out. They had weekly lunches (debriefings), they often knew what the other was thinking, both in and out of the battlefield. Bruce had even given him _parenting advice_ when it came to Conner. Bruce had spent so much time doing research on him when he thought he was a threat he came to learn everything about him. He was one of the few that knew Bruce’s identity by choice, an honor that even most of the family hadn’t had. Bruce trusted him, something so rare, that extra feelings were unavoidable.

 _Finally_. That was the word Clark had murmured against his lips as he pressed Bruce against a wall in the Fortress of Solitude. Bruce claimed his lips before any more could be said **.**


End file.
